Driving
The driving mini-game occurs either when you are being chased from a hideout with a particularly high alert level, or induced from the Observation mode when you choose to follow the car. Chasing You start out by choosing which two cars you want. The cars are rated in four ways: - The top speed of the car - 40, 60 or 80 mph - Whether the car has tracking. This means that the direction of the car you're following is shown in the top right, and also that the car automatically follows it. - The handling of the car. Excellent means that the car can do u-turns anywhere anytime, Fair means the car can only turn left or right at intersections. - The base suspicion level of the car. This will determine how quickly the suspicion level will rise. The color of the car shows the current suspicion level - Green for low suspicion, Red is medium and Blinking Red is high. Low suspicion cars with tracking make good #1 cars that stay behind a suspect and keep him in view. Fast cars with excellent handling make good #2 cars to pull over suspects. Suspicion increases if the suspect can see you (i.e. you are on the same road) and will increase faster the closer you are and the faster you're going. It decreases if he can't see you. Increase suspicion enough and the suspect will speed up, make him paranoid enough and he'll just pull into a crowded area wasting your time. If you are following him to find a new location, then your goal is to keep his car in sight. The primary obstacle is that he will run away if the suspicion level on either of your cars gets too high. If you manage to keep your suspicion low enough then eventually he will stop at a hideout, and if he is within view then you will know its location and go there. This is the best way for locating hideouts in a city - nothing else comes close. An organization is more likely to lead to its allies, and to its associates to a lesser extent. You can also follow a car with the intent to arrest the driver. In many cases this is much easier than a break-in, especially on high alert levels, with sparse negative consequences in case of failure. Car Chase arrests are done by having the selected car and the suspect facing each other and close together, then pressing the F1 key. This is a lot easier if you slow that car down to 0 mph, as the faster they pass each other the more likely the car won't be stopped. Your best bet is to have the #1 car follow and track the suspect while the fast #2 car flanks him. Escape If you exit a hideout that has a high alert level then you may be chased by its thugs. However, you can easily avoid this high alert chase altogether by watching the building, then following/tracing somebody's car to their respective destinations. You are being chased in a similar situation as if you had followed a car, only you're the prey. Your goal is to get to another building (preferably CIA or MI6, maybe Mossad) and press F2 before one of their cars is front-to-front with yours. The good news is that while they're behind you they can't hurt you, and you have multiple places to escape to. If they catch you then you will be taken to the Ambush scene.